The Pirate and the Prince
by PrinceRoxas
Summary: Pirate lord Arthur is feared throughout the seas. When he fakes the death of the Chinese emperor's brother, Arthur finds himself drawn to the boy's defiant air. Will love ensue on the high seas, or will it be stormy weather ahead? UK/JP, yaoi w/lemons
1. 1st Treasure: The Pirate Lord

**1****st**** Treasure: The Pirate Lord**

_In all the world, these seas are mine. I take what I want, whatever it may be. Gold or women, it's all my harvest._

Arthur sat in his lavishly decorated cabin, pouring over maps and scraps of paper. Sitting near his jar of fancy quills was his latest bounty; an emerald the size of a walnut. The last raid had been particularly successful, not only because he had captured what he came for, but he had not lost any one of his men in the attack. That was good; he hated having to replace the dead, and those willing to work for pirates were scarce.

Arthur picked up the emerald and rubbed his thumb across its cut polished surface. It was so shiny he could see his reflection in it. He turned his gaze back at his maps. They were variants of most the known world, with one or two of the more recently discovered lands. His ship, _The Regent,_ was sailing off the coast of Italy, keeping an eye on the trade ships coming in from China and Turkey. So far they had been only meager merchant ships, with no real valuable cargo.

In truth, the life of a pirate was becoming somewhat of a bore for Arthur. He had everything he could ever need, or want for that matter. But because of this, piracy had lost its glam. Arthur was so infamous, ships he attacked simply gave up once they spotted _The Regent_ on their tail. No, what he needed was something that would give him a worthwhile fight.

Arthur suddenly became aware that he was not alone in the room. Instinctively, his hand reached for his sword, a reflex that proved to be life saving. As soon as his fingers touched the hilt of his blade, another came flying toward him. Its sharp point embedded itself in the cherry wood writing desk he had been working at. Arthur quickly drew his blade and faced his attacker. Who would have the gall to attack him on his own ship?!

He didn't have to wait long for his answer. His blade clashed with that of a youth dressed in all black. His face was obscured by a mask, but Arthur could see the intense look in his eyes. It was like looking into pools of liquid fire, the fierceness with which they burned was not hate; rather determination. Arthur pushed the assassin back and steadied himself.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

The youth recomposed himself and glared back at Arthur. "I have no name," he answered in monotone before coming at Arthur again.

The pair spun and exchanged blows back and forth. The youth managed to cut Arthur's cheek, but wasn't so lucky himself. He let his guard down and Arthur sliced right though his thin clothes. His blade cut deep into the assassin's gut. The door to Arthur's cabin slammed open and several of his crew appeared, weapons drawn.

"Captain!"

The youth, despite his wound, swiftly ran to the open window and leapt into the ocean. A few crew members rushed to catch him, but he was already gone. Arthur's first mate approached him.

"Captain, you're bleeding…"

Arthur waved his concern away. "It's only a scratch. Tell me, how did an assassin manage to get onto the ship, let alone into my private cabin?"

The lieutenant shook his head. "I don't know, Captain…"

Someone shouted out on deck, drawing the attention of both Arthur and his present crew members. Arthur sheathed his sword, crossing the room and stepping out on deck. He craned his neck upward towards the crow's nest.

"What have you?" he shouted up.

"Imperial ship, Captain!" the crowman shouted back. "Looks like an ambassadorial ship!"

"Now that is odd…must be carrying something important…" Arthur turned to his men. "Alright, you know the drill! Get that ship cornered!"

There was a great deal of movement on the deck of _The Regent_ as men scrambled to get into position. Arthur climbed the stairs that lead up to the navigation deck, his thoughts on the small spar he and his attacker had had. His hand touched the cut on his cheek. It had been many years since he'd felt that elated, not since he had taken on the whole Spanish armada with only one ship and a few men. He had finally felt the old thrill again and those eyes…those oh so determined eyes like fire. He'd never seen anything like that before. He wanted those eyes.

Arthur twiddled the helm, pointing the ship in the direction of his target. They were gaining speed on it and it was quickly coming into view.

"Alright, men! Fire the warning shot!"

Three men loaded up one of the cannons, set the fuse and lit it, all in under a minute. The cannon went off with a tremendous blast of noise and smoke, sending the cannonball inside hurtling toward the target ship. It made contact, knocking over one of the masts of the Chinese ship. _The Regent _was now within boarding distance. Arthur gave the command and the Three Wishes were lowered onto the other ship. Men poured onto the imperial ship, weapons at the ready. They met little resistance; after all, this was an ambassadorial ship, not an armed cargo sloop.

Arthur strode onto the ship, the very image of a pirate lord. His studded belt held both sword and pistol and sunlight danced off the bejeweled rings on his fingers. He scanned the crew of his captured ship, his face empty.

"Where is your captain?" he asked. "I have business with him."

The crew remained silent. Either they didn't understand English, or they were choosing to ignore him. Arthur paced a few times in front of them.

"I warn you, my patience is not endless. Do you have a captain?"

"They do indeed," answered a young voice. Emerging from the galley was a young man in his early twenties. He wore a sleeveless white China shirt with black and gold trim and his black hair was cut short and practical.

"I am their captain. My name is Honda Kiku, brother to the Chinese emperor, Yao." Kiku's voice had a certain lilt to it, making it quite pleasing to listen to. It was also deeper than Arthur had anticipated coming from such a young man. But that's not what had Arthur momentarily speechless. This boy had the same eyes has his attacker, the same liquid fire set in brown.

Arthur cleared his throat, trying to hide his surprise. "You're Japanese, yes? I thought your homeland was closed off to the world."

"Not to China," Kiku answered matter of factly. "But yes, to the West we are. I am on an important mission for my brother about that and if he finds out you have delayed me- what?"

"Oh, nothing," Arthur said, who had approached the younger man while he was talking. He leaned down and stared right into his face. "Your eyes…they're quite unique, like nothing I've ever seen before. I want those eyes."

Kiku took a step back, repulsed by this man's sudden interest. "My eyes…? But you surely cannot…"

Arthur straightened and sighed. "I'm not going to pluck them from your head, if that's what you mean. I don't do that kind of thing, rather too nasty for my taste. But since I can't do that, I'll just take the whole body. Men! Kindly escort Mr. Honda here to my cabin."

Two of Arthur's men grabbed Kiku's arms. He resisted their touch quite vehemently. "You cannot do this! I am the brother of the Emperor! He will send men for me!"

Arthur only smiled and stroked Kiku's head. Kiku tried to bite his hand and spat something in Chinese, which sounded like it was quite nasty. Arthur tsked him for the foul language.

"Lucky me I don't understand Chinese…that sounded mean."

Kiku was still shouting in Chinese and some mixed Japanese as he was dragged away. Arthur's lieutenant came up beside him.

"Are you sure about this, Captain? I mean, if he really is the Emperor's brother…"

"You worry too much," Arthur scoffed. "I don't plan on keeping him forever. Just long enough to get a little ransom from his dear brother. Besides he…"

"What?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nevermind, it's nothing. I'll leave the cleaning up to you then. Oh, and send a change of clothes for my guest later."

The first mate gave him a strange look, but nodded his head anyway. "Aye, Captain."

The sun was setting on the wreckage of the Imperial ship, burned to hide its existence. _The Regent_ was already miles from it, sailing southward further into the Mediterranean. These were dangerous waters here; one had to watch out for the Greek raiders. But Arthur's mind was hardly on the dangers of the water around him. He was far too occupied watching his "guest" eat dinner.

Kiku hadn't spoken a word since he'd been locked in Arthur's cabin. He had refused the clothes given to him by the first mate, throwing them back in his face and screaming at him in full Japanese. He'd even tried to make a run for the door, but that was thwarted and he'd been locked in. His face remained stoic and expressionless as he silently ate his food.

Arthur played with his own food, not very hungry and more interested in his dining partner. The room was only filled with the sounds of clinking china and the slosh of the waves outside. Finally, Arthur broke the silence.

"You were the one, weren't you?" he asked quietly. Kiku didn't pause in his eating but he did look up at Arthur. He pressed further.

"You must be quite the fighter, to make it into my cabin and ship completely undetected. Not only that, but you managed to cut me. Tell me, how is your wound?"

Kiku put his fork down on the table. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Ah, he speaks! I was afraid you'd lost your voice from shock. It's so beautiful to listen to." Arthur leaned closer to Kiku, staring up into his eyes. "You're quite beautiful yourself, even for a boy."

Kiku's porcelain face flushed red and his thin eyebrows knitted themselves. He scooted further back into his chair. "W-what are you suggesting?!"

"I'm saying that you're pretty, that's all." Arthur stood, stretching his shoulders. "You're free to move about the ship as you please, but my crew will be keeping an eye on you, so don't try anything funny. We're more than two days from the nearest port. It doesn't matter how good of a sneak you are, you don't have anywhere to go."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kiku asked suddenly.

Arthur smiled. "You're not a prisoner here, you're a guest. It's as simple as that."

With a sweep of his red frock, Arthur exited the main cabin and walked out on deck. Kiku put his hands on his cheeks, feeling the heat underneath. Why did that impertinent man's smile make his face so hot? He slapped them briskly and shook his head.

"I must be just tired…" he muttered to himself. His eyes drifted around the room. For being a pirate lord's private cabins, they were decorated only with the basics, even if they were lavish basics. The tall windows were curtained with blood red velvet, rather than the pitch black of most ships. Several dozen candelabras made of brass, silver, and even a couple gold ones lined the wraparound tabletops. A plain looking door led into the bedchamber. Kiku tried the handle and found it unlocked. He pushed it open.

This room had more rich décor, proof of Arthur's immense wealth. The same blood red curtains lined the windows in this room. At the back of the rightside wall was a four poster bed, fitted in red sheets as well. Sitting on the bed were the clothes Kiku had been offered before.

Kiku picked up the silk spun shirt and breeches. A pair of boots was even there for him. The clothes were too big for him, but judging from the materials they were made from, they belonged to the Captain. The boots, however, fit perfectly, if not a little too roomy in the toe.

"My old clothes look good on you," said a voice from the doorway.

Kiku jumped a foot in the air at the voice. How had he managed to sneak up on him without Kiku noticing? He hesitantly turned around, clutching his hands to his chest.

"Ah! Umm…they were just lying there, so I assumed…"

"It's alright," Arthur said, smiling again. He took off his hat and tossed expertly onto a bust standing near the window. "I had those left there for you. You stick out too much dressed the way you were. You'd look prettier in fitted clothes, but oh well."

Arthur crossed the room and flopped down on the four poster. His shirt was halfway open, exposing his chest. In the glow of the candles, the scars there seemed to dance. He yawned widely, tucking his hands behind his head.

"You never answered my question, you know. Did I cut you deep?"

Kiku's head dropped, his bangs obscuring his face. "N-no…it…was only shallow…"

"Why did you try to kill me? Wanted the bounty, eh?"

Kiku shook his head. "No! It is because you were causing trouble for my brother! Raiding and sinking every silk ship that crossed into the Mediterranean! You had no concern for what it did to the countries they belonged to!"

Arthur sat up, making the bed creak. "I'm a pirate. I take what I want, whatever it is. And I take out those who stand in my way of what I want."

"That is horrible! You could at least be a little…"

"Little what? Let the scumbags live so they can come back for my head, like you tried to? The world isn't all paper and word, Mr. Honda. Actions are what speak, and blood is the currency of the seas. You'd best get used to it."

"You are despicable!" Kiku said, his voice rising. "Once my brother finds out you have taken me hostage, he will send ships for your head, as you have said!"

"Ah, well, you see, there's something funny about that. The thing is your dear brother, the Emperor, thinks you're dead."

Kiku's face paled. "What?"

Arthur was smiling again, but this time it was sinister. "Ooo, you're cute when you're scared! I think I'm in love!"

Kiku grabbed the lapels of Arthur's coat, pulling him closer. "What did you say?!"

"I said, your brother thinks you're dead. Your ship sank, and every person on it drowned. Including you."

"No…how…how could you…?" Kiku's grip loosened and he fell to his knees, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "How could you?"

Arthur seized Kiku's chin and forced his head upward. "I decided I just don't want your eyes. I want all of you. And whatever I want, I get."


	2. 2nd Treasure: Brother

**2****nd**** Treasure: Brother**

"W-what are you saying?" Kiku's whole body had gone limp, just from this man's touch. His skin was tingling too. Why did he feel so funny?

Arthur's response was to incline his head so his nose touched Kiku's own. His apple green eyes seemed to glow in the candlelight. "Exactly as I said. I want all of you."

Now Kiku's body stiffened as Arthur forced himself on him. Kiku's skin prickled even more from the kiss. Arthur wasn't holding anything back. He even had his tongue in Kiku's mouth. Though his body was numb from the sudden assault, Kiku managed to chomp down on Arthur's tongue. He quickly recoiled, holding a hand over his mouth.

"Ow…you made me bleed…"

"It serves you right!" Kiku spat. "How dare you-you- try something so vulgar with me!"

Kiku expected his captor to get mad, but Arthur just smiled. "You're so defiant…I like that." He grabbed Kiku's wrists and held him fast. "I really think I'm in love."

Kiku struggled in Arthur's grasp, but he couldn't break it. He was still feeling weak. Arthur threw him onto the bed and let go. He undid the sash about his waist and tied Kiku's wrists to the headboard's bars. Kiku struggled against that too, but the knots were too tight. Arthur rest his hand against Kiku's cheek.

"We can't have you trying to escape, especially when I'm not through with you." He smiled again at Kiku's fierce glare.

"I hate you," he hissed. "You are the lowest and filthiest of men."

"Why, thank you for the complement. Now, shut up and kiss me."

In a swift movement, Arthur was on him again, kneeing over him as he started kissing. The kisses were hard, and each one used the tongue. Arthur's was reaching into places far more sensitive than Kiku thought they'd be.

"Mm…ngh…ha…"

Arthur at last released Kiku's mouth, but now started licking his ear. Kiku flinched and tried to turn away, but Arthur kept at it. His hands had drifted down Kiku's torso, pushing his loose shirt off and exposing his shoulders and chest. Arthur bent forward, his hands now bearing down on Kiku's own. His tongue traced the clean line of Kiku's neck and down to his collar bone. He nuzzled Kiku's pale white skin, soft as lamb's ear.

"Mmm…you're beautiful…just like a doll…" Arthur's lips paused at Kiku's pink nipples before continuing down the line. He was practically lying on Kiku now, his crotch riding right up against the other's. Kiku's body started from the sudden touch.

"No…please…stop…," he begged. He was close to tears now.

"How can I stop when I've only just begun?" Arthur answered in serious tones. "Your body doesn't seem to have any objections either…"

Kiku bit his lower lip, fighting back the tears. He could feel the heat rising in his body as Arthur's cavalier moves continued. As much as he wanted to deny it, Kiku couldn't contain himself. His back arched when Arthur thrust his hand into his pants.

"いいえ!" he screamed. Kiku was crying, so upset he had switched back to his native language. "嫌い...大嫌い!"

"Now, now, no need for that," Arthur chided as he kept fondling. "You're a bit small, but I can look past that. Just show me those eyes again…I want to see that fire!"

Kiku shut his eyes tight and turned away. Arthur shrugged at his brush off and returned his attention to more immediate details. He threw off his frock coat and the shirt was close following. His hot breath was far too close to Kiku's sensitive skin.

"Hah…n-no! U-untie me! Ngh, ah!"

Arthur's tongue had reached the most tender part. As Arthur made his final move, he shuddered from the caress. Unlike the kisses from before, this touch was gentler, more focused on pleasing the other. The sensation was driving Kiku mad; his mind turned into one big blank when he could no longer hold it back. Arthur pulled back before it came. He licked his lips satisfactorily, obviously pleased with himself. Both he and Kiku were breathing heavily.

Arthur climbed higher on the bed and kissed Kiku again, gentler, softer, kinder. He reached up and untied Kiku. Kiku fell limp into the pillows, his eyes full of tears. Arthur tenderly pushed back the stray hair from Kiku's face, settling himself next to him.

"Don't cry…," he whispered. "I want to make you happy. I can give you anything your heart desires! Just ask it of me."

Kiku sat very still amidst the silk pillows, his breathing very low. Finally, he looked up into Arthur's face and into his eyes. They had true concern in them, surprising after what he had just done.

"Please," Kiku started in a faint voice. "Take me back to my brother. Let me tell him I am alright. Then…then I will stay with you."

Arthur's face fell, troubled by the request. He sat up and sighed. "I'm sorry, but that I can't do. I just can't…"

Kiku grabbed Arthur's arm, his brown eyes wide. "Why not?" he demanded. "You said you would give me anything I wanted!"

"I can't grant your request because…because I'm really in love with you. I mean it. I don't want to give you up to anyone else."

Kiku let go of Arthur's arm, distressed by his enigmatic words. "How can you say you love me when you do not know me at all?"

"I don't have to," Arthur replied. "I know it sounds selfish, but that's the way I am. If you stay a little longer, you'll understand. Someday."

Arthur stood and picked his frock up from the floor. "You can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep out in the other room. Good night, Mr. Honda."

Arthur gave Kiku one last smile before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Kiku touched his lips with delicate fingers, feeling the ghost of Arthur's last kiss. He teared up again, sobbing into his hands. He was so confused and that man was even more of a mystery. One minute he was a kind gentleman, the next a brute.

"How…how can you say you love me? I don't understand at all…"

Arthur was stretched out on a sofa in his state room, which was adjacent to the bedchamber. His face was pensive as he stared off at nothing in the room. The pleading look on Kiku's face when he asked to see his brother one last time was heartrending. He didn't want anyone else to have his treasure; Kiku was _his _prize. He was the one who had rekindled his spirit.

Arthur turned over, his arm tucked under his head. He closed his eyes, remembering Kiku's sad eyes. All the fire in them had been erased when he'd denied his request. They'd become dead. That fire was what Arthur wanted. He wanted to feel the power of those eyes. But now he doubted he'd ever see it again. He sighed.

"I guess there's no way around it…"

The next morning Kiku awoke to bright sunlight shining in his face. He shielded his eyes and sat up in the bed. Someone had opened the curtains, as well as redressed him. He was dressed back in his old clothes. He must have cried himself to sleep last night.

Kiku swung his legs over the side of the bed, now able to see the things in the room more clearly. An odd assortment of baubles and hanging pieces of colored glass hung in front of one window, swatches of brightly colored light playing off the walls. Underneath them was a small dresser cabinet. There was also another door Kiku hadn't noticed the previous night. It led out onto a balcony.

Kiku pushed open the window-like doors and stepped out onto the veranda. He took a breath of the ocean air. The salty ocean breeze felt cool against his skin; a refreshing feeling to the stuffy air inside the room. The sun was still low in the sky, meaning it was early morning yet.

The floor boards behind Kiku creaked, causing him to whip around in surprise. He caught movement off to the left side behind the curtains. It was slight, but someone was definitely standing behind them. Very quietly, he snuck up to the curtains and whisked them back, expecting anything. What he found surprised him.

Trying very desperately to stay hidden in the red cloth was a blonde boy no older than ten or eleven. His wide blue eyes were terrified.

"Please don't tell Arthur I'm here! He'll get mad at me again!" he pleaded.

Kiku blinked at the boy. "Who are you? Why would he get mad at you?"

The boy stuck out his lip. "He says I'm supposed to stay at home with Grandad, but I want to be a pirate like him! If he finds out I snuck on the ship again…"

"Alfred!" came a very angry sounding voice. The boy flinched from it and tried to bury himself in the curtains. Kiku looked up to see Arthur standing in the room, hands on his hips and eyebrows knotted.

"How the bloody hell did you get back on the ship?! I thought I told you to stay home!"

"You're mean!" the boy retorted. "Just because you think I'm too young to be a pirate-,"

"That's no excuse! Grandfather worries about you when you sneak off like this! You know that!"

The boy pouted again. "I know he does…but at least this time I left a note!"

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Oh of all the…"

Kiku softly cleared his throat. "Umm, who is this?" he asked, pointing.

Arthur crossed the room and grabbed the boy's arm. He roughly yanked him from the curtains. "This is my little brother, Alfred. He was _SUPPOSED_ to stay at home with our grandfather, but as you can see… Alfred, say hello to Mr. Honda. He's going to be our guest for a while."

Alfred turned his blue eyes up at Kiku, clearly bummed he'd been caught. "That's kinda a funny name. What are you, Indian?"

Arthur clocked the kid on the back of his head. "Stop being rude just because I caught you again!"

Alfred rubbed his head with his free hand. "Sorry," he muttered. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Honda."

Kiku nodded his head. "Likewise. You may call me Kiku though."

Alfred seemed to brighten a little. "Really? Arthur always says I should call people older than me "mister". I think it's stupid though."

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Arthur cut in. "I can't take you home now. Go make yourself useful down in the galley. Cook could use the extra hand."

"You're forever sticking me down there in that smelly old kitchen! Fine!" He looked up at Kiku. "Hey, Kiku! If you get the time, you should come play with me!"

"OUT!" Arthur shouted. Alfred stuck his tongue out at his brother and ran out of the room. Arthur sighed. "Sorry about that…"

Kiku giggled a little. "It is alright. He is certainly energetic…"

"You can say that again. He's been a handful ever since I brought him home."

"Brought? You mean he is not your brother?"

"No, he is, but more so adoptively rather than by blood. I found him abandoned on a wrecked ship. He was the only survivor, just three years old! Grandfather took a great liking to him, but he's been insistent on becoming a pirate like me."

"It seems he really loves you," Kiku noted.

"I suppose so…listen, I've got a surprise for you. It'll take us a few days to get there, but I think you'll like it."

Kiku cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Arthur smiled down at him, making Kiku's face go red again. Why did that always happen when he smiled?

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"


	3. 3rd Treasure: Dreams

**3****rd**** Treasure: Dreams**

Arthur had left Kiku in the state room without so much as mention of the previous night's activities. It was really quite frustrating the way he seemed to be brushing it off like it was nothing. Kiku's mind couldn't leave the scene alone. It kept replaying over and over again in his mind's eye and that wasn't even the worst of it. He wanted more.

There was a vase of roses sitting on the secretary desk. They were fresh, which meant they must have just been put there. Kiku plucked one from the vase. Its aroma was overpoweringly sweet so close up. Kiku sadly looked at its red petals so reminiscent of blood. He had seen so much bloodshed in his country lately. He picked some of the petals off and let them fall onto the table.

Kiku suddenly felt weak in the knees and sank into the chair at the desk. He dropped the half-picked rose and wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why…? Why do you make me feel this way?" he murmured. "You are just a pirate…nothing more to me…so why?"

The shaking eventually subsided, but Kiku still felt drained. "Maybe I just need some fresh air…"

He stood and pushed open the double doors of the captain's stateroom. The deck was lively with crew and the sun glinted off the metal riggings in the sails. Kiku had to shield his eyes from the glare when he tried to look upward. A voice called to him from across the deck.

"HEEEYYYYY! KIIIKKKUUU!" Alfred was waving energetically at him near the prow of the ship. He jumped down from the rope rigging and came running towards him.

"You finally came outside!" he said. "That's good. I was afraid you'd be stuck inside that stuffy room until we got there."

"Where are we going exactly?" Kiku asked.

Immediately Alfred snapped his mouth shut. He had a very sheepish look on his face. "Uhh…I'm not supposed to say…cause Arthur told me not to…sorry…"

"It is alright. I thought your brother had sent you down to help the cook?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed and his lip went out again. "That miserable old bat had the nerve to tell me I was unneeded and then he threw a ladle at me! I've been hiding out here since." He grabbed Kiku's hand and pulled him towards the rigging.

"Come on! You promised you'd play with me and I've got something really neat to show you!"

"Ah, alright, alright! Do not pull me so hard, I am coming!"

Alfred dragged Kiku over to the main mast and started climbing the rigging like a monkey. He looked impatiently down at Kiku.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?!"

Kiku hesitantly followed Alfred up the ropes. They were not taught and swayed in the wind and his weight as he climbed. The mast was a good thirty feet tall, a dizzying height especially when there was nothing between him and the ground. Alfred wasn't having any trouble at all. His feet were firm in their footings and he scurried up the ropes like an expert.

"Almost there!" he shouted back at Kiku. The wind was little more than a roar up here. Alfred grabbed the rungs on the crow's nest and hauled himself into the little wooden box. Kiku barely managed to get himself into it. His heart was pounding from the terrifying climb. He fell against the sides, breathing hard. Heights and he did not get along well.

"Come on, you've got to see this!" Alfred tugged on his arm, point out to sea. Kiku shakily got to his feet and peered over the side. He gasped at the sight.

Stretched out before him was glittering blue water as far as the eye could see. A rugged coastline was just visible on the horizon. Kiku completely forgot his fear and drank in the vista.

"It is so beautiful…"

"I come up here whenever I'm feeling homesick…," Alfred stared out longingly at the sea, the wind rustling his hair. For being only eleven, he certainly looked grown up. "One day, it'll be me out there…I'm gonna make a name for myself. I won't just be Arthur Kirkland's little brother anymore…"

Kiku stared at Alfred, taking in his words. He returned his gaze to the ocean waters, remembering his own brother. Not so long ago he and his brother had parted ways…and it had not ended pleasantly. Kiku put his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"That is a wonderful dream. But can you promise me something?"

Alfred turned his blue eyes on Kiku, curiosity radiating from them. "What is it, Kiku? You're so serious all of the sudden…"

"Promise me, that even if you do become famous, you'll never forget the relationship you've had with your brother. Whatever happens between you two, remember that bond. Can you promise me that?"

"…I-I promise…Arthur's done so much for me already, how could I forget him?" Alfred's face changed to a dubious look. "Even if he_ is_ the biggest prat in all the world."

Kiku blinked at Alfred's words then started laughing. Alfred seemed mad at his giggling.

"What? It's true though!"

"Hehehe…well, I suppose it is, but I have not known your brother long enough to call him that myself."

A sharp voice shouted from below the crow's nest. Kiku and Alfred looked down to see a man waving up at them.

"That's Arthur's first mate…" Alfred said. "I wonder what he wants…"

It took some persuading, but Alfred finally managed to get Kiku to climb down. He jumped off the ropes and looked up at the burly man.

"What's happening?" he asked. The man's response was to grab Alfred around the neck.

"Hey you little bugger! I see you managed to get back on the ship, even with all the precautions your brother took to keep you off." He looked up at Kiku. "Sorry, Mr. Honda, but the Captain wants to see you up deck. And as for you, Alfred Kirkland, you're gonna help me polish the swords."

"NOOO! I don't wanna! That shit smells weird and it stains my hands green for days on end!"

"Too bad. It's Captain's orders."

The lieutenant dragged a complaining (and swearing) Alfred away towards the below deck stairway. Kiku smiled at the two, remembering a similar situation with his family. He turned towards the stairs that led to the higher deck and started climbing. Arthur stood at the helm, adjusting his grip accordingly. He smiled when he spotted Kiku.

"You know, that's the first time I've seen you smile like that since you got here," he said, twiddling the wheel again. "I like your smile."

Kiku rolled his eyes, his face blanking at the frivolous compliment. "Surely you didn't call me up here just to flatter me, _Captain_."

"Come now, why so harsh? I've got something to show you, though you may have noticed it when you were up in the nest." Arthur pointed toward the coastline. It was much more visible now and other ships could be seen as well. "Do you recognize that port?"

Kiku squinted at the docks and ships, his eyes suddenly widening. "Th-that is…it is…"

"Yes. The Imperial capital of China."

"Why? I thought…"

Arthur sighed, slightly annoyed by Kiku's denseness. "When I said I wanted to make you happy, I meant it. And if that means giving you back, then I'll do it. I hate seeing the one I love look so sad. It's depressing."

Kiku stared at Arthur, his cheeks turning pink. His opinion of the pirate captain had just gone up. Arthur didn't seem to notice Kiku's wide eyed stare. He was checking his compass. Kiku turned back to the port and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered.

_The Regent_ did not dock at the regular piers. Instead, it took a wide sweeping circle around the port and made dock at a small crescent shaped bay on the other side. It laid anchor near the dense foliage, so as not to be seen from the cliff. Arthur had taken a longboat and rowed out to the beach. Kiku was silent as they made their way across the shallow water.

"Is there something you want to say?" Arthur asked. Kiku shook his head. Arthur sighed again. "You know, I hate seeing you so torn like this. If you don't want to go, just say so."

"No! No, that is not it…It is just…oh, nothing. It is nothing."

Arthur shrugged and continued rowing. "Whatever." He was clearly unhappy.

The longboat hit the sand and Arthur jumped out to beach it. After making sure it wasn't going anywhere, he pointed up to the cliff.

"See where that stone is on the cliff? The Emperor should be up there, or at least that's what my sources say. Remember, if you get second thoughts, I'll be waiting here for you."

"I do not have regrets that would make me come back," Kiku snapped. "_Sayonara, _Captain."

Kiku tromped off into the forest, unexpectedly peeved at Arthur. That man had some nerve to assume he'd come back. He was glad to be rid of him…or so he wanted to say. But he couldn't in his heart.

The cliff, thankfully, wasn't very tall or steep, so the climb wasn't all that difficult. Kiku remembered the bay well; it was a place he and his brother used to play when they were children. As he climbed, Kiku marveled at how Arthur had known exactly where to go. It was almost uncanny. Kiku crested the cliff at last, coming out into thick underbrush.

The stone stood just feet from him. It was a large boulder of granite, worn smooth by the sea winds. Kiku was not alone on the cliff. Kneeling in front of the stone was a man dress in red and long black hair. He was shaking and Kiku could hear him crying. Beside him lay a bundle of chrysanthemum.

The emperor suddenly pounded his fists against the ground. "It's not fair! Why…why did you have to die…? Kiku…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Yao did not notice the lone person standing in the bushes just out of sight. Kiku looked at his older brother, his heart filled with pity at his grief. Very quietly he emerged from the brush, walking up behind Yao. He stood there, listening to his sobs. Yao still loved him, even after what Kiku had done to him.

Kiku started to reach out a hand to touch his brother's shoulder, but he hesitated and retracted it. His hands were shaking. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to face Yao. He took several steps backwards and stepped on a twig. It snapped with a loud crack. Yao jumped and turned to look behind him, but no one was there. He rubbed his eyes and sniffed back tears.

"Who…was there? Was…was that Kiku?"

Kiku had turned tail and run away, unable to even speak to his brother. Despite the grief Yao felt, Kiku could do nothing to ease it. He could do nothing…nothing at all. He broke through the tree line and out into the beach.

"Arthur!" Kiku shouted to the figure standing at the water's edge. "Wait!"

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to stay with your brother."

Kiku crossed his arms, blushing furiously. "I was, but then I decided that I do not know enough about you just yet. So I am going to stay a little longer."

Arthur smiled. He had known. He had known from the beginning. He took hold of Kiku's wrists and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. "Well," he said, pulling away briefly. "You've got a lot to learn then."


	4. 4th Treasure: Sword Dancer

**4****th**** Treasure: Sword Dancer**

_The Regent_ crew was there to greet the returning pair as they climbed back topside. Some started pestering Arthur for details as soon as he was standing, but he just gave his blank smile.

"Mr. Honda just went to say goodbye to his brother, that's all," Arthur replied.

The crew was not satisfied. "Aw, come on! There had to have been more than that! Didn't he challenge you to a fight or something?"

Kiku felt someone tug on his hand and looked down to see Alfred looking up at him. He jerked his head towards the galley stairs. Kiku glanced at Arthur; he was occupied at trying to shake off the crew's questions. Quietly, he followed Alfred below deck and into a large storage room.

"Can you shut the door behind you, please?" Alfred asked. He was being unusually polite.

"Alfred, what is the matter? You look as if you are about to cry…"

Alfred suddenly launched himself around Kiku's waist, burying his face in his shirt. "Th-they said y-you were l-leaving!" he bawled. "I d-didn't even get t-to say goodbye!"

Kiku was touched by the younger boy's affection. He smiled warmly at him and wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders.

"No, I am not leaving. I could not even bring myself to say goodbye to my brother."

Alfred rubbed his red eyes. "Why not?"

"Well…I suppose it is because…"

"There you are!" The door of the storage room swung open and Arthur appeared in the doorway. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to. You can use a sword, right?"

Kiku blinked at his question. "Yes, I can…but why do you ask?"

"If you're going to be on my ship, you've got to be able to defend yourself. Here." He handed Kiku a long rapier. "Come show me what you can do."

Kiku looked back down at Alfred, whose eyes seemed to have lit up at a prospective sword fight. His eyes were still red from crying, but now he seemed excited.

"May Alfred come watch?"

"Sure, I don't mind. The whole crew's probably going to drop everything and watch us anyway."

Kiku and Alfred followed Arthur back to the main deck, where, just as he had predicted, the entire crew seemed to be waiting in anticipation. They were trying to make it look like they were uninterested, but they kept pausing in their work or repeating the same motions. Arthur drew his own rapier, testing a few swings. A few of the crew smiled.

The sword Kiku held was awkward to him. It was long and lighter than what he was used to and it had far too much flexibility. He wasn't sure how well he'd be able to use it. If only he hadn't lost his katana… Kiku sighed, lamenting not bringing his sword with him. He settled into his battle stance and faced Arthur.

"Now that certainly is unusual," Arthur commented. "I've never seen that stance before. Is it Chinese?"

"No, it comes from my homeland," Kiku replied. He didn't take his eyes off Arthur's. Every movement could be read through your opponent's eyes. Fear, hesitation, killing intent…the eyes never betrayed. Arthur's, however, were unreadable to Kiku.

"I see," Arthur said, flexing his blade. "I hope you're prepared. I don't intend on losing."

"Nor do I."

Arthur made the first move. He charged in with is blade, sweeping in a high arc. Kiku twisted his torso to dodge the slash and parried with a low cut. The metal of the clashing swords made a loud melodic twang. Kiku pushed Arthur off and thrust forward. While Arthur was fighting one handed, Kiku had both on the hilt of the rapier. Arthur barely managed to block Kiku's swing. Back and forth they parried off one another, dancing about the deck.

As the mock fight drew on, Arthur's eyes began to change. Before they had been unreadable, but now Kiku could see something new in their green depths. It was like a fire, maybe of passion? No, it was more than that…it was more like…elation. Kiku was slightly thrown by that look. He lost his balance and faltered in his movement. Because of that, he wasn't able to dodge Arthur's next attack.

The blade of Arthur's rapier cut clean through the skin of Kiku's shoulder. It wasn't deep, but it made Kiku even more unbalanced. He skidded backwards, hitting his heel on a small crate and tumbling into the railing. The railing broke from his impact and Kiku went sailing into the ocean below, sword flying from his hand and eyes wide. He hit the water, still unaware of what had happened.

When Arthur cut Kiku, he knew something was wrong. He immediately dropped his rapier when he saw Kiku go over the side, reaching for his hand but just missing him. Arthur gripped the railing, searching frantically for Kiku in the water.

"KIKU!!" He threw off his hat and frock and dove into the water. It was dark, despite the waters being fairly shallow. He couldn't see Kiku anywhere…but then he spied him. He was sinking limp just a few meters below him.

Kiku could not swim. Why was he in the water?! When he found himself sinking, he started to panic. He was scared of water…why was he underwater?! He was drowning, he could feel it. He couldn't breathe…his lungs were screaming for air. Kiku's eyes started to droop; he was losing consciousness. So he was to die here in the sea…never to see his brother again…

Something grabbed Kiku round the middle, heaving him upward. He was rising…the sun was beginning to resurface…but…whose face was that?

Arthur broke the surface of the water, inhaling deeply and sneezing water from his nose. He shook his wet head and pulled Kiku higher up out of the water. Kiku wasn't moving and he was limp as a ragdoll in Arthur's arms. Someone tossed down a rope ladder. Arthur climbed back onto the ship, gently placing Kiku on the deck. He slapped his cheeks lightly.

"Kiku! Kiku!" Kiku didn't respond. Arthur turned to his staring crew. "Don't just stand there, you great lubbering lot! Pump his legs! We've got to get the water out of him!"

While one crewmember busied himself with that task, Arthur pinched Kiku's nose and put his mouth on his, blowing air into Kiku's water filled lungs. He did this two more times, before Kiku finally coughed and spit up water. He took several wheezing gasps of air between the coughing.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, Christ…I thought I'd lost you…"

Kiku sat up, still hacking up some water. "I do not die so easily," he rasped. "Though…"

"Now, look at this!" Arthur cut in. He stood and inspected his soggy clothes. "You've managed to make me completely wet and yourself as well. You'd better change before you catch your death. And that cut should be attended to as well…"

Arthur shot a look at his crew. "What the bloody hell are you lot staring at? Get back to your stations!"

The crew scattered surprising fast. Arthur helped Kiku to his feet. "I'm afraid you can't wash the salt off…I don't have those kind of facilities…let's just get you fixed up."

Arthur steered Kiku into the captain's quarters and into a side room across from the state room. It was filled with all sorts of clothes and other odd accessories. Arthur promptly stripped off his wet shirt, shaking the water from it and hanging it to dry.

"What happened back there?" Arthur asked, flicking through different shirts. "You're a very talented swordplayer, that I can tell, but you were fighting like an amateur. Here, that should fit you."

He handed Kiku a powder blue shirt and returned his attention to finding a shirt for himself. Kiku twisted the fabric in his hands.

"It…it was your eyes…" Kiku said quietly. Arthur stopped and gave Kiku a puzzled look.

"What? I couldn't hear you…"

"It was your eyes!" Kiku exclaimed. "The look in your eyes…threw me…"

Arthur put his hand on the wall behind Kiku, leaning closer. The closet was suddenly far too small for Kiku's comfort. Arthur had that look in his eye again.

"So it was my eyes this time? I daresay I noticed some of your fire come back when you were sparring with me…perhaps…you're falling for me too?"

Kiku's clammy face burned crimson at the comment. "Absolutely not! Why would I ever fall for such an uncouth clout like you?"

"Ah, so now I'm uncouth? Shall I show you just how uncouth I can be?"

Arthur pinched Kiku's chin and went in for a kiss, but Kiku slapped him across the cheek. His face was still flustered.

"I hate you! I should have just stayed in China!"

Kiku bolted out the door, taking off deeper into the ship. These quarters he had yet to see, but they appeared to be spare suites reserved for guests. They were furnished, but only with the essentials. It was nothing compared to Arthur's lavish room. Kiku stopped to catch his breath, leaning up against the wall.

"I hate you!" he shouted. "I will not let you make a fool out of me anymore! Let go of me!"

Arthur had followed Kiku into the suite, sneaking up behind him and grabbing his wrists. He licked the nape of Kiku's neck, making the other flinch.

"G-get away from me!" Kiku tried to break Arthur's grip, but the taller man was stronger.

"Kiku…"

The tenderness in Arthur's voice made Kiku twist his head around. His eyes were warm but his face was gloomy. Kiku turned red again.

"D-do not address me so casually! Now, let go!"

Arthur's grip seemed to get tighter in response. "Kiku…do you hate me so?"

Arthur didn't even wait for an answer. He softly kissed Kiku, the touch sending pins and needles down Kiku's whole body. Not unlike before, he had forced himself upon Kiku, but instead of being so harsh, Arthur was being surprisingly gentle. Arthur's fingers began to undo the frog claps on Kiku's still wet shirt, while he continued kissing Kiku.

"Mmph..no…no…stop it…," Kiku's protest fell on deaf ears. His silk shirt slid off his shoulders, bare skin touching bare skin. Arthur turned him around, both sinking to the floor. Arthur's kisses were becoming more fervent. He was using more of his tongue and Kiku was starting to tear up. Arthur took notice and licked at his tears.

"You taste like the sea…," he whispered. "Salty sweet…"

Kiku could feel himself getting heated and all Arthur had done was kiss him. Or maybe that heat was coming off Arthur…Kiku couldn't tell anymore. His vision was getting clouded. He barely noticed his pants were being removed. He flinched and dug his nails into Arthur's shoulders when he started caressing with his tongue.

"Ah…hah…hah…"

Arthur didn't do this for very long. He switched to his hand as he pushed Kiku further back against the wall. He ran up and down Kiku's neck with kisses before giving him a final one on the mouth. As Arthur pulled away, thin trails of saliva dripped from his mouth. He cupped Kiku's small face in his larger hands, rubbing away fresh tears.

"I love you," he murmured. "I love you so much it makes my heart hurt. Do you really hate me?"

Kiku sniffed back tears, unable to even so much as nod. He fell forward onto Arthur's broader chest, trying hard not to cry again.

"No…no I do not hate you," he answered, barely audible. He sighed, feeling his consciousness slip away. "No…I do not…"


	5. 5th Treasure: Tragedy

**5****th**** Treasure: Tragedy**

When Kiku awoke next, he was lying amidst the silk and velvet finery of Arthur's four poster. The curtains around the bed were not drawn, but the room was dark. Filtered light of dawn was peeking through the cracks in the window curtains. Kiku sat up in the bed, the feather down mattress creaking slightly at his weight shift. He was wearing a long white nightshirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wasn't sure where it had come from, but he was certain who had put it on him.

Kiku looked to the right at the sleeping lump next to him. Arthur was buried under the blankets with only his face visible. Kiku could hear him snoring slightly though his nose. Arthur mumbled something and rolled onto his back. Kiku stared at his peaceful face. Actually, Arthur's thick eyebrows were kind of cute on him; they made his narrow eyes seem more mysterious, which went 180 when he was happy.

Kiku lightly touched Arthur's head with thin fingers, pushing back his messy bangs. He remembered Arthur's question from last night. Kiku certainly didn't hate the pirate, but nor did he really like him all that much. But there was certainly something about him that interested Kiku. He wanted to know what that was.

As quietly as he could, Kiku left the bed. He light footedly walked the length of the room and snuck out into the stateroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily, as if trying to shake a burden. Kiku purposefully strode across the stateroom, out into the hallway and into the adjacent walk in closet. He needed to find some clothes.

Kiku looked up at the racks and shelves upon shelves of clothes, footwear and other accessories, groaning in knowing. "Just like a pirate to hoard so much stuff," he muttered.

He started flipping through the piles of trousers, but each one he found were far too big. They all seemed to be tailored to fit Arthur. He finally succeeded in finding one that fit fairly well. He pulled off the oversized night shirt and put the pants on, now pulling out a cream colored shirt and yellow scarf sash. Now all he needed were shoes and Arthur had plenty of them. He spied a familiar looking pair and put those on. As Kiku tied the scarf around his waist as a belt, he smiled to himself.

"I really look like a pirate now, I suppose. Now all I need is a sword."

The sun was just beginning to wash over the deck as Kiku stepped out onto it. The deck was deserted, save for the watch man up in the nest. The sails were all rolled up too. The railing he had broken had been blocked off, so Kiku walked over to the other side and looked out to the rosy sea.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kiku jumped at the unknown voice and whipped around to see Arthur's lieutenant walking up to him. He was smiling at Kiku. Before, Kiku had never gotten a good look at this second in command. The lieutenant wasn't much taller than Kiku, but he was broader, probably broader than Arthur even. His skin was heavily tanned and his stringy blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. He leaned down on the rail and breathed in the morning air.

"I never knew the water could look so pretty…" Kiku said, returning his gaze to the sea.

"Sure is. Makes waking up at this ungodly early hour almost worth it." The lieutenant straightened and stretched. "Well, best be getting at my duties. Just be careful around the railings, kay? Don't want an episode like yesterday."

The lieutenant started to walk away, but Kiku suddenly grabbed his shirt. "What's that? There in the distance?"

Kiku pointed to a dark silhouette approaching from the morning mists. The lieutenant squinted out at it.

"It…almost looks like a ship…what kind of ship would be…" His words trailed off as he stared at the ship. His face had paled. "Oh, fucking hell…"

It was indeed a ship approaching, but it wasn't just one ship. It wasn't even two or three; it was eight. The lieutenant made a dash for the upper deck and started ringing a huge brass bell, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"_ENEMY SHIPS! ENEMY SHIPS APPROACHING! ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!"_

Men began to pour out from the lower decks and filing into position. Kiku was pressed against one of the support masts. He saw Alfred come running towards him.

"Kiku! What's going on? I'm scared…"

"I do not know…" Kiku grabbed Alfred's hand and started running back for Arthur's quarters. He stopped just short of the door, suddenly off balance. Something had made contact with the ship and it rocked from the impact. Arthur came barreling out of his cabins, anger in his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? Who dares to attack my ship?!"

"There are ships following us, Captain!" The lieutenant leaned over the upper railing, shouting down at Arthur. "No flags or markings, sir!"

"Hang it all…" Arthur muttered. He turned to his crew. "Ready the cannons! Prepare to fight! I will not have a gang of hoodlums just barrage my ship!"

The cannons were already set to go. The first of the attacking ships was closing in. It seemed to be a mash of Asian and western design. It had a single mast and wasn't very big, but it was fast. It maneuvered easily around _The Regent_.

"Fire the cannons!" Arthur shouted.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ The cannons went off in succession, launching cannonballs at the smaller ship. The ship's small size proved to be troublesome. The cannonballs fell short of their target and landed useless in the water. The other ship fired its own cannons, several slicing up the canvas sails. The other ships were fast approaching. Arthur was getting pissed.

"Damn them…" He noticed Kiku and Alfred standing near the suite cabin doors and his face got even angrier. "What the fucking hell do you think you're doing just standing there?! Get below deck!"

Kiku was astonished to hear such foul language coming from Arthur, but he ignored it and pulled at Alfred. The pair dove into the galley stairs just as another series of cannonballs struck. Kiku was thrown into the floor. He tasted blood in his mouth, but quickly got up and ducked into a cabin. He was shaking all over and Alfred wasn't much better off.

"Kiku, I'm scared…" Alfred whispered. His voice was cracking and he sounded terrified. Kiku pulled Alfred closer, holding him tight, more so for his comfort.

"Do not worry…your brother will make sure nothing bad happened to us…it will be alright…"

Kiku looked up at the ceiling, listening to the fighting above deck. He started praying that his words to Alfred would come true.

The eight attacking ships had _The Regent_ surrounded. The cannonfire had ceased; Arthur's ship was badly damaged. There had been a scuffle on deck. Some of the enemy had managed to board _The Regent_. Arthur had lost six men in this attack. He now stood defiant before the commander of his attackers, an icy glare on his face.

The commander wore strange clothes; like his ships, they were of a mix of Asian and Western. His face was masked and his long hair fell about his shoulders in glossy black masses. He turned his masked face up at Arthur.

"You have been defeated, ne? So, you now will tell me what I want, ne?" The stranger's voice was irritating to listen to. It was high pitched and his accent only made it worse. Arthur grit his teeth.

"There is nothing I have to tell a coward like you," he sneered.

"Coward, ne? You call me coward, when you are so much more one than me? No, I think you will tell me what I want. I understand you were in Italy a week ago, ne? Important ship coming in, but never arrived. Most mysterious, mysterious indeed, ne?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

The commanded pulled out his sword and held it at Arthur's heart. "You have cargo of ship, ne? I want it back. Or you all will die."

The ship had become eerily silent. The cannonfire was gone, as were the shouts of men above. Kiku could hear nothing. He let go of Alfred and cracked open the door.

"Wait here. I am going to see what is going on."

Kiku made to leave, but Alfred grabbed his belt. "No! Don't leave me here alone!" Kiku sighed.

"Alright, come then. But be careful."

Kiku and Alfred left the small cabin and climbed the creaking stairs to the main deck. The early morning sunlight was blinding and for a moment all Kiku could see was white. Once his eyes adjusted, he wished they hadn't.

A stranger stood with a sword embedded deep into Arthur's shoulder. Blood was spreading out into his frock and his face was pained. Kiku stood in shock.

"ARTHUR!" he screamed.

The stranger quickly withdrew his sword at Kiku's voice, seeming to be startled by it. Arthur staggered backwards, holding his wound. He looked up at Kiku, cold sweat breaking out on his face.

"Fool…I told you to…stay below deck…" Arthur staggered even more. Blood was splattering all over the deck. He began to fall back and off the ship he fell, down into the water below. Kiku tried to run after him, but the stranger grabbed his arms.

"NO! Let go of me! ARTHUR, NO!"

Kiku was being drug away by the stranger. He fought against his grasp, breaking it by treading on his foot. He ran to the rail, frantically searching the water. But there was nothing to be seen but blue waves.

"ARTHUR!" Kiku sank to the ground, howling. "No…no! How…how could you?! What did he ever do to you?"

The stranger stood stock still. "He took something precious from me. And he paid with his life. Now, come with me, or the rest of this crew shall suffer his fate."

Kiku knew that voice and never in a million years did he expect to find he hated it so much. He turned teary red eyes on the stranger, fury all across his face.

"If I go with you, none of the others will be harmed. Is that guaranteed?"

The stranger nodded. Kiku got up and walked back over to Alfred. The boy seemed to be in complete shock. He kept staring at Arthur's blood stains, his eyes wide and face slightly green. He jolted when Kiku touched him.

"If I go, then this boy comes with me. Is that alright?" Again, the stranger nodded. Kiku gently took Alfred's hand.

"Come on, Alfred. It's time to go."

"But…Arthur…what about…"

Kiku tried to smile but only succeeded half heartedly. "Do not worry about him. He is strong. He will be back." Kiku glanced at the stranger, who responded by turning and walking back across the Three Wishes back to his ship. Kiku led Alfred across, taking a quick look at the water. He started to well up and forced them away. He wasn't about to let _him_ see him cry.

Once on the other ship, the remaining attackers left _The Regent_, heading for more eastern waters. The stranger removed his mask, dropping it and embracing Kiku in a tight hug.

"Oh, Kiku…" Yao said, speaking Chinese. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you alive."


	6. 6th Treasure: Regret

**6****th**** Treasure: Regret**

Kiku didn't move from his spot on the deck. His face was expressionless as he just let Yao hang off him. At last Yao pulled away, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Brother…," Kiku said. "How did you find me?"

"Yong told me. He was the one who found out the name of the ship that attacked your ambassadorial ship. He lent me this fleet to come rescue you-aru."

"Yong did…I see." Kiku's eyes went back out to the sea, where the sun was rising higher into the sky. _The Regent_ was already out of sight, but not out of mind. Alfred pulled on Kiku's arm.

"Kiku, what did he say? Where's Arthur? Why did we leave the ship? Isn't Arthur going to be mad?"

Kiku looked down at the younger boy who had grown so attached to him in the days Kiku had spent aboard _The Regent._ Alfred's eyes were full of questions and full of fear. Kiku couldn't bear to look into those eyes. He turned away and looked back at Yao.

"Brother, may I rest? I…I need some time to think…"

Yao nodded in agreement. "Of course! You have undoubtedly suffered a great deal while in the company of pirates. I will find a suitable cabin for your…guest." Yao took hold of Alfred's other hand and began to pull him away, but Alfred wouldn't let go.

"No! I don't wanna leave! Kiku!"

"Alfred…it is alright. He is not going to hurt you. I promise."

Alfred's lip stuck out as he began to pout. "But…"

Kiku put his hands on the boy's shoulders, looking sadly into his face. "Please, Alfred. Just…just go with him."

"…alright. I'll go. But Kiku, please cheer up! Arthur will come back for us, just like you said!"

Kiku smiled feebly. "Yes…of course he will."

Yao cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Come along, then Alfred." Alfred blinked several times when he spoke.

"You speak English!" he said in surprise.

"Yes, I do, ne. Now, let's show you to your cabin, ne?" Yao looked back up to Kiku, switching back to Chinese. "Are you coming too-aru?"

Kiku nodded silently, following Yao and Alfred under deck. The sloop was drastically smaller than Arthur's ship and thus had only modest accommodations. Yao stopped in front of two plain wooden doors, pushing one open.

"Alfred can have this one and you can take the other-aru. I'll send for you when we dock at the city."

Yao left the pair and returned above. Alfred tried to talk to Kiku, but he went into the little cabin without as much as a good-bye, shutting the door tight behind him. Kiku sank to the floor, suddenly feeling drained despite the good night sleep from last night. He heard Alfred's door click shut on the other side. He drew up his knees and got a whiff of the musk lingering on his clothes. They smelled like Arthur. Kiku started to cry.

"You are nothing but a pirate to me…nothing but a pirate…"

Kiku was awakened by someone rapping loudly on his door. His head jerked up at the noise. He was stiff all over from sleeping hunched over and his legs had fallen asleep. Kiku stretched them out and cracked open the door. A Chinese crew member stood outside.

"We have arrived, sir," he said, bowing slightly. "His Majesty is waiting for you above deck."

"Alright, I shall be up in a minute."

The crewman bowed again and left. Kiku knocked on Alfred's door.

"Alfred? Are you awake?"

He pushed open the door and found the boy sound asleep on the floor. His cheeks were stained from crying and he was curled up in a ball. Kiku quietly backed out of the room, careful not to wake him. He climbed the stairs and entered the brightly lit deck. He spied Yao standing near the prow of the ship. His brother had changed his clothes to a simple red robe and his long hair was tied back.

"Kiku! We have finally arrived in China-aru! Look at the city…ah, it is good to be back home-aru."

"It is not my home," Kiku muttered. The Imperial City was much the same as he remembered it. Why, just a few days ago, Kiku had come here with Arthur to say goodbye to Yao. Now he was actually with his brother, the one he couldn't even say goodbye to before. He should have been happy, but for some reason all he had was a sinking feeling that just kept getting deeper.

Kiku turned away from the city and gazed back out at the open sea. Somewhere out there was _The Regent_ and Arthur's body, floating down beneath the waves, a true pirate's grave. Kiku suddenly thought he saw a small boat follow the sloop. When he tried to focus in on the boat, it seemed to vanish. Kiku had the strange feeling he hadn't see the last of Arthur.

"Kiku, is something wrong-aru?"

Kiku started from his brother's voice, surprised at its sudden closeness. Yao had seen Kiku staring off into the distance and gotten worried. Kiku shook his head, trying to shake the strange feeling.

"No…I am fine…"

Yao didn't seem to believe him, but he left it at that. He pointed to the docks which were coming into clearer view as the ships approached.

"We shall be docking in a few minutes-aru. I was not supposed to leave the city, so we are going to be sneaking back in. I hope you do not mind-aru?"

"No…but you are the Emperor. Why should you have to sneak back into your own city?"

Yao scowled. "It is because of that snippy regent of mine. She will not allow me to do anything without her approval-aru yo. She is probably furious even as we speak. You had better change your clothes. You will stick out too much."

Kiku shook his head. "No. I want to keep these on. I will just wear a cloak."

"Why on earth would you want to keep those rags? They are-," Yao's face suddenly paled. The ship was now making port and Kiku looked down at the dock. A woman with long curled hair dressed in a pink gown stood on the pier and she looked none too happy. Her death glare was aimed right at Yao.

The crew put out the boarding plank and the woman immediately stomped onto the ship. Yao was desperately trying to hide behind Kiku. The woman yanked on his ponytail.

"OWWW! Mei Mei, that hurts-aru!"

"Do not "Mei Mei" me! You deliberately went behind my back and snuck out of the palace _again_ and with a whole fleet no less! Did Yong help you?" She yanked harder on his hair.

"OWW! Yes, yes! But I only did it to get Kiku back!"

Mei Mei released Yao and turned her stony glare on Kiku. Kiku flinched from the look. "Why would you have to go after him? I thought he was supposed to be in Italy."

Yao rubbed his head. "He was, but he was kidnapped by pirates. I thought he was dead until a few days ago. Yong helped me to get him back."

"Pirates? A likely excuse!"

"No, it is true-aru yo! Just ask him!"

Mei Mei sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I do not have time for this. Let us get back to the palace and sort this out there."

The four rode back through the imperial city in a horse drawn carriage, courtesy of Mei Mei. Kiku had retrieved Alfred from below and Mei Mei took an immediate liking to him. She practically did a 180 switch up. The carriage bounced along the stone paved streets, jostling its occupants. It was also silent as death as they rode. Yao had gotten stuck sitting next to Mei Mei, while Alfred and Kiku sat across from them. The atmosphere was full of tension, even as the group got out and walked into the palace. Mei Mei promptly dragged Yao off to the audience hall, leaving Kiku and Alfred standing in the grand foyer.

"OHHHH KIKKUUU!!"

A pair of hands grabbed Kiku from behind, squeezing his chest. Kiku threw his attacker off, whipping around to face his assailant.

"Yong! You know I hate that!"

Im Yong Soo giggled like a school girl and grinned. He made fake puppy dog eyes. "But I just wanted to say hello, cousin! It's good to see you back in China!" Yong spotted Alfred standing next to Kiku. "Who's the blonde? Your love child maybe???"

Kiku turned red in the face. "Of course not, you idiot! He is…he is the little brother of…of my captor…" Kiku's anger at Yong faded as he spoke. Yong gave him an odd look and crossed his arms.

"Lemme get this straight. You brought back the little brother of the guy who took you hostage, faked your death and most likely did all sorts of horrible things to you? That's weird man, even by my standards."

Alfred tugged in Kiku's sleeve. "Kiku, what is he saying? Who is that? What is this place?"

"Alfred, this is my cousin, Im Yong Soo. We are in the Imperial Palace, in China."

Alfred frowned. "What are we doing in China? How's Arthur gonna find us in a city like this?"

Yong slapped his forehead all of the sudden. He grabbed Kiku's hand and started dragging him down the hallway. "That's right, I almost forgot! Mei Mei told me to get you situated before dinner! If I don't do that, she's gonna hit me again. She already pummeled me for letting Yao borrow all those ships. But personally, I don't think he needed eight of them. A couple would have been more than enough. Whatever happened to that pirate anyway? Didn't he have a bounty on his head for stealing our silk ships?"

Yong was talking a mile a minute, which he did most of the time anyway. Once he started going, there was no way of getting him to shut up. It didn't help that he was spouting Chinese so fast Kiku could barely understand him and poor Alfred couldn't understand him at all.

"…so anyway, I always thought Yao liked you waayyy too much to begin with. Ah, here we go!"

Yong pushed Alfred and Kiku into a large room with a picture window out looking the sea. There were racks upon racks of silk finery lining the room's square footage. Yong started tossing clothes at Kiku.

"I don't really think Mei Mei will care what you're wearing, but you certainly can't wear those clothes. If she saw them I think she'd have a cow. Not that she doesn't already have a fit with me around. Just pick whatever you want. You might have some trouble for the boy though, but there should be something in here to fit him. Well, I'll be seeing ya!"

Yong bounded out of the room and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Kiku was left temporarily speechless holding a pile of clothes. He dropped them and rubbed his temples.

"Just listening to him gives me a headache," he moaned. "He can talk the ear off anyone."

Though it had been a few years since he had last been at the palace, Kiku still remembered his way around. After all, he'd lived here up until recently when he'd gone back to Japan to fight in the civil war. Kiku had made sure that his clothes from Arthur were taken directly to his lodging room. The servant he gave them to wanted to throw them out, but Kiku wouldn't let her.

Alfred was sticking close to Kiku. He hadn't left his side since they'd boarded Yao's ship. Kiku hadn't managed to find anything that was small enough for him, so Alfred was still wearing his Western clothes. Kiku, on the other hand, was wearing a blue robe reminiscent of his kimono with some Chinese elements added. Alfred was walking a few steps ahead of Kiku as they made their way to the dining hall.

"The ceilings are so high up!" Alfred said in wonder. "I can barely see the top of it! Is everything in China so tall?"

Kiku gave a genuine smile, amused by Alfred's amazement. "No, not everything. People in China are small, so they sometimes build things tall. I do not really know why."

"Well, someday I'm gonna be taller than even Arthur and Grandpa! Probably even taller than you!"

"I'm sure you will be. Alfred, do you have any other siblings?"

Alfred stopped in his parade and looked back at Kiku. "Yeah, I've got siblings. I've got three older brothers other than Arthur. Two of them are even older than Arthur and the other one is about two years older than me, but he's not at home right now. I think he went to live with Uncle Francis. Why do you ask?"

Kiku shrugged, not slowing in his walking pace. "I was curious, that is all. So you come from quite a large family then, huh? I've only got Yao…he's the closest thing I ever had to a parent…"

"You don't have parents???" Alfred seemed shocked. "That must have sucked royally."

"Not really. Yao was very kind to me. But…then I did something…that hurt him terribly…" Kiku's voice trailed off, unable to continue with painful memories. Alfred took Kiku's hand, looking up at him with warm eyes.

"But he still likes you despite that, right? And besides, you've got me and Arthur now! We're your family too!"

Kiku blinked at Alfred, surprised at his mature words. He knelt down and hugged him, smiling. "You are right…I have you and your brother. So, let us go to dinner now. I am sure you are hungry!"

The palace grounds were darkening as the sun sunk into the sea. Kiku stood at his window in his old room, staring out into the gardens. The room hadn't changed at all in its décor. It was as he remembered it. A low bed stood against the wall, with a vanity situated across from it. The room was colored red, like the rest of the palace. To think Yao had left everything be when Kiku had left…it was beyond him.

Kiku still loved his brother, but his actions were out of order. Yao hadn't needed to go so far as to kill Arthur. He hated him for that, but Kiku wasn't sure why. The night was chilly, so Kiku had wrapped his scarf belt around his neck. He breathed in the now familiar scent. Did he have regrets for leaving the way he did? Was it wrong that he had gone with his brother instead of trying to save Arthur? But if he hadn't gone, then the rest of the crew would have suffered, not just Arthur. That would have included Alfred as well and Kiku couldn't do that to him.

All these questions swam around in his head, none of which he had answers to. He recalled Arthur's unwavering confessions of love for him and his acceptance of Kiku's contempt. Kiku could still feel Arthur's strong hands on his shoulders and the touch of his lips. The sudden realization that it was for that touch he was longing for made him want to scream. He didn't want to accept it; his pride wouldn't allow him. But it was all right there in plain view, right from the very moment Kiku had decided to take revenge on the notorious pirate lord, Arthur Kirkland.

"Kiku?" came a soft voice from the doorway. Kiku turned and saw Alfred standing there rubbing his eyes. He looked like he was about to fall over. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Kiku walked over to Alfred and wrapped his arms around him. "Of course you can." He picked Alfred up (which was easier said than done; the boy was heavier than he looked) and sat down on the bed. Alfred snuggled deeper into Kiku's robe, giving a tired sigh.

"Arthur's gonna come for us soon, right?" he mumbled sleepily. "Just like you said before…he's…gonna…come…"

Alfred was soon asleep in Kiku's arms, snoring softly. Kiku stroked his head, feeling the tears coming. "I am sorry…but...Arthur will never come…he…will never come…"


	7. 7th Treasure: Stranger

**7****th**** Treasure: Stranger**

Kiku had lost track of the days he spent at the palace. How long had it been now? A week or longer perhaps? He hadn't eaten much in those days; he just didn't have an appetite. He now sat outside in the gardens, dozing under his favorite cherry tree. It was one of the things here that reminded him of Japan. Nearby grew a bush of chrysanthemums, his namesake. They were white, like those arranged for a funeral. A funeral…

Kiku had to turn away from the flowers. The very thought of death brought on another wave of depression. He had only just realized what Arthur meant to him and now that he was gone, well… Kiku suddenly remembered the little boat he thought he had glimpsed when he first arrived in China. It had seemed to be following the sloop, but it had disappeared before Kiku could get a good look at it. Had he just imagined it, or had he seen…?

"HEEYYYY KIKKKUUU!" A face popped up (or rather down) in front of Kiku, making him jump a foot in the air. He scowled at his cousin.

"Yong! You know I hate that!"

Yong was hanging upside down from the cherry tree, swinging by his knees. He was grinning broadly at Kiku.

"I know, but I only do it 'cause it's funny to watch you jump."

"Oh yeah?" Kiku pinched Yong's nose, causing him to let go of the branch and fall face first into the dirt. Kiku crossed his arms. "It serves you right."

Yong rubbed his nose and the dirt from his face. "Oww…you didn't need to go that far…what's been with you anyway? You've been moping about ever since you got here. Yao's getting worried you've got Stockholm syndrome or something."

Kiku kicked Yong's shin, _hard_. He howled in pain. "OWWW!! God damn, that really hurt! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing," Kiku said, sinking further into the hollow of the trunk. "Go away and leave me alone."

"Jeez…looks like Yao was right. You need to get over that pirate and move on!"

"Go away," Kiku repeated. Yong stuck his tongue out at Kiku.

"Fine, I'll leave. Oh, yeah, you know that kid you brought back? Al-whatever? Well, he's missing. We can't find him in the palace anywhere. Mei Mei told me to tell you."

"WHAT?!" Kiku sprang to his feet. "Where did he go? Did he get out into the city?"

Yong shrugged. "I have no clue where the brat went. All I know he hasn't been seen since last night and- hey! Where are you going?!"

Kiku didn't answer his cousin. He pelted through the palace and came to Alfred's room. It was empty, but definitely showed signs of just being used. Alfred's old clothes were still laying about the floor where Kiku'd seen them last, but Alfred wasn't there. Kiku ran back up the hall to his room. It was the same story. Alfred really wasn't in the palace.

"Alfred…," Kiku muttered. "Did you try leaving on your own?"

"Kiku! There you are! What's gotten into you?" Yao and Mei Mei were standing in the doorway, both with concerned looks on their faces. Kiku's face fell.

"Oh, it is just you two…I had thought…"

Mei Mei walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kiku, I am sorry…we have already scrounged the palace for your charge, but we could not find him."

"But why?!" Kiku suddenly was very angry. "Why would he just up and leave without even so much as a goodbye? Alfred would not do that me! He would bring me with him! He would…have…"

Yao was silent as Kiku ranted. He seemed nervous about something. Kiku looked at him in suspicion.

"It…it was you, wasn't it brother?"

"Kiku, don't!"

"No! He sent Alfred away, I know he did! It is all because he was Arthur's brother!"

"Kiku…" Yao now spoke, his boyish voice serious. "You are wrong-aru. I did not send him back or away. But it is probably best he is gone. I have been worried about you, little brother. You have hardly eaten anything and all you do is mope. Were you really that attached to the pirate I killed?"

Yao's words stung like needles. Kiku couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that his brother would say something so horrible. He slowly sat down on the bed, in a slight state of shock. He was tearing up again. Kiku hated himself for crying so much. To have the words said, to say that Arthur was truly dead hurt.

Kiku shook his head. "No…no…that…Arthur was…he was…"

"He was what-aru? You might think you love him, but it is nothing more than an illusion. He did not love you and never did. You were merely a tool in getting back at me-aru. Well, he reaped what he sowed. Mei Mei, let us leave."

Yao turned his back on Kiku, sweeping out of the room in a swirl of silk robes and irritated air. Mei Mei looked at Kiku one last time before hurrying out to follow Yao. Kiku fell back on the bed, covering his eyes with an arm. He was angry and hurt and depressed and a whole list of other emotions that mixed with one another. His brother was wrong about Arthur…he was wrong…

The sun had set by the time Kiku awoke again. He must have fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion. Someone had come in and lit the oil lamps in the room and it was alight with a soft glow. Kiku could see a bright full moon pouring out over the ocean and a gentle breeze flowing into the room. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I there is nothing for me here anymore…I…should just go back to Japan…"

"Now, why should you do something like that when you've got me?" said a well known voice. Kiku gasped involuntarily and spun his head around. His mouth fell open and he blinked several times, thinking he was still dreaming.

Sitting in the window was none other than the dead man himself. He was dripping wet, as if he had been swimming in the ocean recently. His hair lay plastered to his forehead. Instead of his usual frock of red, he wore a sleeveless red China shirt which seemed to be slightly too small for his broader chest and a pair of fitted black pants. His shoulder was wrapped in bandages and Kiku could see a faint red stain on the white linen.

"Arthur…is…is that really you? Or am I seeing a ghost?"

"Nope, it's just plain old me. No ghosts here, but I gotta tell you, being able to float through walls would certainly be useful to a pirate. But then there's that little problem of not being able to touch things…things like you."

Kiku leapt from the bed and launched himself around Arthur's neck, tears practically flying from his eyes.

"Yeeouch, watch the shoulder! That was quite the nasty stick your dear brother gave me."

Kiku let go, still hardly daring to believe it. "But how? I saw you go over the side…Alfred! He is missing! I do not know-,"

"Calm down, Kiku! Everything's in order. Alfred's waiting back on the ship. I picked him up last night. He's safe, which is more than I can say for you. Do you know how hard it is to get into this bloody place?!"

Kiku giggled lightly at Arthur's attempts at humor. They were a decidedly good change to the palace's doldrums. "What happened? I thought you were dead for sure…"

"Naw, it takes a lot more than a little flesh would like that to kill a pirate like me. Besides, it doesn't matter what happened. All that matters is that I'm here and you're coming with me. You…are coming, right?"

Kiku nodded his head. "I have said my goodbyes. I always keep my end of a bargain."

Arthur looked Kiku in the face, a familiar sparkle lighting up in his eyes. "You know, you never answered my question. Do you still hate me?"

Kiku's face burned red. "I-I already told you what I thought of you!"

"I can't say that I remember hearing it," Arthur said condescendingly. "Mind repeating it?"

Kiku was silent, fuming at Arthur's impertinent tone. He glared at him, arms crossed and face burning redder. "I do not hate you, alright? I never did. Is that good enough for you?"

Arthur smiled at Kiku's irritation. He was so cute when he was mad. He inclined his head closer, leaning in for a kiss, the smile still playing on his lips.

"That's all I needed to know."


	8. 8th Treasure: True Feeling

**8****th**** Treasure: True Feeling**

The kiss that touched Kiku's lips was heated, quickly turning into several hot more. Kiku just let Arthur keep at it; after all, this is what his body had been craving.

"Nn…mmgh…hngh…"

A particularly strong gust of wind blew out the oil lamps, as if to egg on the activities. Kiku felt the strength in his legs give out and he slid to his knees, clutching at Arthur's shirt.

"I do not understand it," Kiku said, the beginnings of tears appearing. "Your touch alone makes my whole body tingle and when you are gone, I want more. Why? Why?!"

Arthur picked Kiku up bridal style, nuzzling his face on Kiku's cheek. He smiled warmly at him. "Haven't you figured it out yet? It's called love."

Arthur gently set Kiku on the narrow bed and resumed kissing him. Like twice before, he wasn't holding anything back, but something seemed different about Arthur's approach. Before he had merely seemed to toy with Kiku for his own enjoyment, but now he was serious. It was as if he had found some new resolve.

In a flash second Arthur had ripped his damp shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He started working on the layers Kiku wore, but Kiku pushed his hands away.

"I-I can undress myself…"

"What?"

"I said I can do it myself! What are you, deaf as well as dumb?"

Arthur blinked at Kiku, surprised at his offer. "So…you really don't mind me doing this?"

"If I did, I would not be stripping myself naked in front of you, would I?" Kiku said irritably, pulling off his over robe. He started unhooking the frogs on his blue robe. Arthur stuck his face right in Kiku's, kissing the tip of his nose.

"You'd better hurry it up," he said smugly. "I plan to go all the way tonight."

Kiku blushed furiously and focused more attention on undoing the frogs. He started to take off the shirt, but Arthur stopped him.

"No, leave it on. I'll take it off." Arthur pushed Kiku back against the headboard, kissing his forehead. "You're shaking like mad…relax…"

"How I can relax in a situation like this?!" Kiku exclaimed. "You are impossible…"

"Impossible perhaps, but never a disappointment. I haven't even started yet and you're already getting hard. You must have really been holding it back. Don't you even know how to let it out?"

Kiku glared at him. "You are so vulgar…"

Arthur's response was to kiss him again. His tongue reached in, massaging Kiku's own and roof of his mouth. Arthur's weathered hand worked its way into Kiku's partially undone shirt, rubbing his nipples. Arthur pulled away from Kiku's mouth and moved down to the nipples he had been prepping. He licked one first before starting to nibble at it. Kiku jolted slightly from the touch, his whole body suddenly super sensitive. He braced his arm on Arthur's good shoulder, trying to wipe away tears.

Arthur pulled casually on the top of Kiku's pants, pulling them down slightly. Kiku tried to force his hand away.

"Wait…you are moving too fast…"

"It's too late now. I'm so turned on there's no stopping me."

The pants slid down even further until they were practically off. Kiku bit his lip, feeling ashamed that he had stooped this low. Arthur was still stroking his torso. Kiku shuddered with each of Arthur's caresses. He braced himself against Arthur's strong arms as his partner made his move. Kiku was thrown over Arthur's shoulder as he started licking his most sensitive spot. Kiku's back arched and he released a moan.

"Ha...ha…ngh…"

Arthur groped at Kiku's ass, fingers playing tentatively with his hole. Kiku's mind was fogging up; he couldn't even begin to think clearly. He was acutely aware, however, of how very hot his body was getting. His back arched even more when Arthur stuck his fingers up his butt.

"AH! Hngh..hah…hah…no…wait…"

Kiku felt Arthur pull back slightly, and he relaxed a bit. Maybe he was done…but oh no, not by a long shot. He shoved Kiku back down onto the bed and entered him. Kiku bit harder on his lip, forcing himself not to scream from the pain. It hurt but it felt soooo good, so good and dirty.

"Breathe! You've gotta breathe otherwise you're gonna pass out! And I'm not making love to a limp doll!" Arthur forced his fingers into Kiku's mouth. He gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hah…hah…it is not going in any further…"

"Hmph." Arthur grabbed Kiku's narrow hips and thrust even harder into him. This time Kiku only whimpered as Arthur rocked back and forth. Sweat was beginning to pool on his forehead. Kiku could feel the thing getting bigger inside him.

"Ngh…ah…ah…Arthur..!"

Arthur suddenly shoved Kiku's legs high up in the air. He was breathing hard and still in Kiku.

"Hey…try saying it. Try saying, 'I love you'."

Kiku rubbed his eyes. "But…I…"

Arthur shoved harder into Kiku. "Come on…it'll make this feel sooo much better. Say it or I'll leave you hanging."

Kiku sniffed at fresh tears. "I…I love…you…I love you…Hey!"

Arthur dropped Kiku back onto the bed. The words were enough to push him past his tolerance limit. He let off in Kiku. Kiku squirmed from the slightly unpleasant sensation. Arthur pulled out and laid down next to Kiku, grinning evily.

"Wow…that made me hotter than I expected…well, look at that! Apparently it did you too!" Kiku blushed redder, turning away from Arthur. "Aw, come on! It wasn't that bad! Besides, I did give you fair warning. I said I'd go all the way tonight. Kiku? Kiku, are you alright? Kiku?"

The heightened emotions and adrenaline had been too much for him. Kiku had passed out right there after letting go. Arthur smiled, kissing his cheek before drawing the covers and settling down next to him. He snuggled closer, still smiling as he fell asleep quite pleased with himself.

Kiku was rudely awakened by someone banging heavily on his door. The next second it was broken down and a handful of soldiers entered the room. They were fully armed and pointed their weapons straight at Arthur. Arthur grimaced at them, seeming to expect the unwelcome welcome.

"Arthur…? What is wrong?"

"Seize that man," came a boyish voice from behind the soldiers. They parted ways and Yao came in, looking absolutely furious. The soldiers grabbed Arthur with total disregard for his injury. Arthur didn't even fight them as they dragged him out of the bed. Kiku tried to catch Arthur's hand.

"No! Wait! What are you doing? Leave him alone!"

"Shut up, Kiku." The harshness in his brother's voice made Kiku freeze. He looked at Yao in question.

"Brother…what are you doing?"

"I said to be quiet-aru." Yao glared down at Arthur, who had put at least his pants back on. "I do not know how you survived, but I will make sure you will not survive the next injury. Take him away and lock the door and window. I do not want Kiku getting out."

"NO! Brother, what are you doing?! He did nothing wrong! Yao!"

Yao completely ignored Kiku and followed the soldiers dragging Arthur out. The door clicked behind them. Kiku jumped from the bed and tried the knob. No good; it was already locked, as was the window when he tried that. Kiku sank to the floor, crying again. It seemed that he only could cry in these situations. Kiku rubbed them away and stood, picking his pants up off the floor. There was only one place Yao would take Arthur and Kiku had to get moving.

He dressed quickly and went back to the door. He jiggled the handle; still locked. Kiku took a few paces back and a deep breath before charging into the door. He slammed against it with his shoulder as hard as he could. The door didn't budge. Kiku did it again. Still it didn't move. Again and again he pounded on the door until at last he heard a loud crack. He had managed to split the wood the locks were embedded in. Renewed with hope, Kiku started banging on the door again.

After several minutes of hitting the door, his shoulder was very sore and the door hadn't seemed to budge more. Kiku took one last whack at it and it finally gave way. It swung open, causing Kiku to fall over. He quickly got back to his feet and took off running down the hallway. He hoped he wasn't too late.

"You Englishmen are all the same, ne. You have no regard for anyone other than yourselves." Yao was fuming mad. He stood a few paces from Arthur, whose hands were bound behind his back.

Arthur grinned at Yao, which hurt since his face was badly beaten. "You're the one with no regard but for yourself," he said thickly.

Yao's eyebrows knotted even more. "How dare you lecture me! What could you possibly know about it? I have taken care of Kiku since he was an infant! He has no one else but me!"

Now Arthur started to laugh. "You really are blind, Your Highness. You've been so intent on protecting Kiku from the world you've failed to see that he's already discovered it. He has the whole world before him. He doesn't need you anymore."

Yao slapped Arthur across his already bruised face. "You filth! You are the one who desecrated him! Twisting him and turning him into a submissive little plaything for your enjoyment! But I know what you really are."

"Is that so? Well, you are entitled to your own opinion, but you should know; I planned to take Kiku from you again, to open up his horizons. But tell me, how did you know I was coming?"

"I had received word that a strange man with blonde hair and an injured arm had entered the city. I assumed it was you, come back from the dead. I never dreamed you would be so slippery to catch."

Arthur laughed again and imediantly regretted it. His bruised ribs were not enjoying the movement. He grimanced and looked back at Yao. "You can't keep him here forever. One day, he's going to break free and fly from this nest. Perhaps he already has."

"ARTHUR!!" Both Yao and Arthur whipped their heads around to see Kiku emerging from the surrounding brush. He was filthy from running in the dirt. He was also breathing hard. Relief spread across his face when he saw Arthur.

"Arthur! I have to tell you something!"

Yao wasn't going to allow it. He ran up and kicked Arthur, pushing him over the side of the craggy outcropping. With his hands bound like that, he would surely drown.

"NOOO!!" Kiku pushed past Yao and dove over the side, forgetting his fear of water. Yao was shocked to see his little brother do something so irrational.

"KIKU!! NO!" But it was too late. Both Arthur and Kiku had hit the water. Yao leaned over the side, craning to see them in the murky blue. "KIKU!!"

Kiku hit the tense surface of the water, sinking like a rock. He had taken a quick breath right before and now he searched the water for Arthur. He spied him sinking just under him, his eyes slack. Kiku kicked himself lower into the water. He grabbed Arthur's bound hands and tugged at the knots. They came undone at his pulling. He took Arthur's good arm and started kicking upward. He was running out of air. Kiku could see the surface 20 feet above him; if only he could…

Kiku surfaced at last, taking a deep and quite needed breath. Arthur also breathed and coughed out seawater. They bobbed in the water, catching themselves from the unexpected dive.

"I thought I'd lost you again," Kiku said, clinging to the experienced swimmer.

"I told you, I don't die so easily. Ah, there's our ship."

Kiku heard the creaking of the wood and rigging before he saw it. The prow of _The Regent_ came around the corner of the crescent shaped bay and the rest of the galleon followed suit. It was the most beautiful sight Kiku'd ever seen. The ship glided right up to where Arthur and Kiku bobbed. Kiku heard an anchor splash into the water and a rope ladder was tossed down. Arthur grabbed the rungs and heaved himself up. He held out a hand to Kiku, giving his usual smile.

"Shall we go home, then?"

Yao sat on the edge of the cliff next to the massive rock that had stood as a monument to Kiku's death. In a way it still did. The ocean breeze flitted through his hair which had come undone. _The Regent _was now nothing more than a little speck on the sea.

"Your Highness?"

Yao slowly turned his head to greet the newcomers. Mei Mei and Yong stood at the edge of the foliage, both looking concerned. He smiled feebly at them, tears running down his face.

"It looks like he was right…my little bird has flown away…"

There was a great raucous welcome as the pair came over the railing and onto the deck. Kiku was surprised at how they all greeted him like a member of the crew.

"Welcome back, Captain!" "Are you sure you should have gone, what with that injury?" "Did you have yourself a good fight?" Everyone was talking at once, slapping and patting Arthur on the back. He was beaming at them all, drinking in all the praise. Kiku was kind of shoved into the background.

"Kiku!" Someone pushed past all the larger bodies and tackled Kiku round the middle. Alfred was so happy to see him he couldn't quite talk straight. "See?! See?! I told you he'd come! My brother always keeps his promises!"

Kiku smiled genuinely for the first time in a long while. He laughed, hugging Alfred and messing with his hair. "You are right. Your brother did come."

"Yeah, yeah, off with you lot! There's still a ship here to be run!" Arthur waved away the crew sending them back to their duties. The lot seemed disappointed. Arthur turned to Kiku, throwing his arm around the other's shoulders.

"So, what was that you wanted to tell me? It seemed important to you so-,"

Kiku interrupted Arthur by standing on his toes and giving him a kiss straight on the mouth. He pulled away and put his hands on Arthur's face. "I love you. I want to stay with you for as long as I live and ever more after."

Arthur grinned, taking hold of Kiku's wrists. "Was that a confession?" he smirked.

"Why, yes I believe so."

"Ewww! You kissed him! Why would you kiss Arthur?!" Alfred has his tongue sticking out and was making a disgusted face. Kiku and Arthur both laughed at his horror struck reaction. Alfred shook his head and took off running into Arthur's private cabins. Arthur looked out to the open sea, the wind playing with his hair.

"You know, I think I'm going to give up piracy."

"Why?! You enjoy it so much…"

"Well, it seems I've got something better to live for." Arthur's arm got tighter around Kiku. "Besides, I don't think I can take another wound like that. There's so much I want to show you too! First we can go to England and you can meet the rest of my family! Then after that, who knows!"

Kiku smiled,looking out to the sea as well. "Yes. We'll go where ever the winds take us."

"Aww, look at that!" "The Captain says such cute things!"

Arthur's eyebrow twitched and he spun around to face the ooglers. His expression had changed to "kill" mode.

"When did I ever say you lot could slack off?! Get back to work!"

"Oh, no! The Captain's mad!" someone said in mock terror. "Run for your lives!"

"You bloody wankers! Get back here and face me like a man!" Arthur chased after his men, fist raised and ranting furiously. The crew was dodging his swings, laughing heartily and scrambling up the rigging out of Arthur's reach. Kiku laughed too at Arthur's liveliness. He turned back to the ocean and breathed in the salty air. Yes…he would be very happy here. Very happy indeed.

_**THE END**_**.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end! This was my very first Hetalia fanfiction, so I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. It was also my second attempt at writing yaoi, but all I seemed to manage to write was teasing. I'm ashamed that I couldn't get out more than that. I wanted more screwing, but also wanted an actual story and not just all sex (but would that have really been so bad? 3). This was one of the shorter chapter based fanfictions I've written, coming in at only eight chapters! Hopefully this won't be the last Arthur/Kiku fanfiction from me. I might actually turn this into a doujinshi…if I ever get the time. Until next time, _**Ciao**_!


	9. Bonus Treasure: Heat

**Pirate & Prince Bonus: Heat**

"Ha…ha…ngh…ha!"

Kiku was backed up against the headboard, his breath coming so fast and short he might pass out. His body twisted again as another wave of shivers came down his spine. Kiku was gripping a tad too tightly to the head of a blonde man. The other man didn't seem to mind; he was more focused on what he was doing down below.

"A-arthur! Stop! You are going to reopen-ah!"

Arthur's tongue slid up again, hitting another sweet spot. Kiku bent over double from the caress; he had already come once, but Arthur seemed determined to make him do it again and he might just get his wish. The cabin room seemed unbearably hot, even though the huge windows were thrown wide open. Kiku was already covered in sweat, his breathing becoming even more erratic as his zenith rose. He was beginning to lose control; he couldn't take it anymore.

Arthur suddenly released Kiku from his hold, sitting up, licking his lips and hands on Kiku's knees. He leaned in closer so his face was level with Kiku's.

"You're really beginning to learn," Arthur said with a smirk. "But I'm not done teaching just yet."

Arthur gave Kiku a wet kiss and despite where it had been just a few seconds ago, his lips tasted sweet.

"Nnn…mgh…ha…"

Kiku's arms wrapped around Arthur's neck as he pulled him even closer. Even though it was already so hot, the warmth of his lover's body felt good. In fact, the heat was turning him on even more. The pair finally broke away, saliva practically oozing from their tongues. Kiku put his hands on Arthur's face. The two month old bruises were finally beginning to fade.

"I love you," Kiku whispered, putting his forehead on Arthur's. There was a sudden movement against Kiku's lower half and he twitched.

"H-hey!"

Arthur snickered at Kiku's surprise. "I told you, your lesson isn't over yet. That last comment just got me going again too."

Arthur pulled back away, returning to his previous activity, but with a twist. He took hold of Kiku's legs and hooked them around his neck, pushing his butt up into the air. The finger went in, making Kiku squirm again. That didn't last long though before Arthur dropped him back down.

"I'm going in," Arthur said, his voice serious. Kiku merely nodded his head, rubbing back tears.

The initial entry was painful, like it always was, but the pain was well worth it. Kiku's fingers gripped at Arthur's shoulders as he heaved against him. He felt it immediately swell inside him, the friction of it sliding up and down feeling so good. Kiku let go of Arthur and braced his elbows against the mattress, his hips rocking in motion to Arthur's own.

Arthur's response was to grab Kiku's moving hips and thrust harder into him. Kiku's head rolled back and he let out a little cry. His hands started drifting down towards his own, the satisfying sensation of Arthur in him suddenly not enough. His fingers barely brushed its base before Arthur finally let out. Kiku fidgeted from it, still not used to the odd feeling. Arthur pulled out, sweat dripping from his nose. He noticed Kiku's hands so near his privates and grinned.

"So, I wasn't enough for you? Well, I can fix that quite easily!"

Arthur's head dove down again, his mouth clamping down on the willing counterpart. Kiku writhed, his body super sensitive from Arthur's release. Arthur's fingers massaged it as well as his tongue and that was it; Kiku finally let out. He collapsed amid the pillows, breathing so hard he was surely hyperventilating. At last…it was over.

Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and laid abut to Kiku, propping his head up on his arm. He played with Kiku's hair, smiling rather satisfactorily. He put his arm around Kiku's hunched shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Kiku's hair still smelled like oranges. Arthur breathed it in, savoring the scent. Kiku snuggled in closer, suddenly cold.

"Where are we going next?" he asked quietly.

Arthur yawned widely rolling onto his back. "I dunno…India is pretty, but I want something more…Hey, let's go to America next!"


End file.
